


A Study In Secret Affairs

by swinggal138



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-24 00:26:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 10,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swinggal138/pseuds/swinggal138
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an intense heartbreak and difficult move to England, you meet Benedict Cumberbatch, who shows you how much value he truly believes you to have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You stare into your almost empty glass of Irish whiskey, your heart heavy with more sorrow than a small glass of the potent liquid can cure. It has already been six months since your big move to North Yorkshire but you haven't made any friends. Your original idea had been to see the world and work on your novel at the same time. But here you were with no friends and only a few chapters actually completed on the novel. You feel homesick and lonely and greatly considering moving back home...or at least you had been that morning. Then you received a call from your boyfriend; you had been trying the long distance thing but he told you that morning that he had met someone else and he needed to end things with you. So, after spending most of your day sobbing and wandering your empty flat, you decide to go to the pub around the corner for a drink. Having been there once or twice to write, you felt safe there. Really, your conversations with the bartender are the only human interaction you get.   
But tonight, you are not in a mood for joking and conversation; you just want to drink your whiskey and consider future plans. Or what is left of your future plans. A tear slowly rolls down your cheek and into your glass.  
“Excuse me miss, are you okay?” a deep voice next to you asks.  
You turn towards the voice, prepared to mutter a succinct answer and return to your drink, but are stopped dead by the most shocking green-gray eyes you have ever seen. The eyes are attached to a slender face beneath a mess of dark brown curls. Being an avid watcher of the BBC, you know there is only one man with a face like that, the illustrious Benedict Cumberbatch. Slowly, you meet his gaze and manage to utter some kind of answer.  
“Sorry to startle you like this. But really, are you okay?”  
“Yes, I’m fine. Thank you.”  
“Well the tears on your face and empty whiskey glass would suggest otherwise. Would you like to talk about it? I’m a great listener.”  
You slowly nod and try to get the attention of the bartender.   
“Here, the next one’s on me. Please, I insist.”  
The bartender gives each of you another glass of whiskey and you begin to pour out your heart to him. You tell him about the move, the novel, the loneliness, and finally your boyfriend and the way he broke up with you. Benedict places a hand on your shoulder and says,   
“He is only a boy, darling, Not worth your time or tears. You need a man, one who shows you how beautiful and worthy you are.”  
You swallow the tears forming in your throat.  
“Thank you, Mr. Cumberbatch. That means a lot.”  
“Please, call me Benedict. Listen, it is getting late. I have a small flat close by. I know we don’t know each other very well but would you like to come back there with me? We could talk, or watch a film, or something.”  
“You have a flat here?”  
“Yes. I find it nice to have a place to get away from all the crowds and publicity, a place to read and reflect and such. A place for me to be fairly anonymous.”  
“I guess that makes sense. Yes, I would like to come back with you. Thank you. Not sure I am ready to go home yet to my empty little place.”  
Benedict pays the bartender and you step out into the street. Unfortunately, it had started pouring rain since you entered and neither of you has an umbrella. In true gentlemanly fashion, he tries to shield you from the rain with his coat but it is quite useless with the wind blowing. By the time you reach Benedict’s flat, both of you are soaked to the bone. Without question, he vanishes into the bedroom, returning wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt. You have never seen him in anything so casual but it is definitely a good look on him.  
“Here. I’ve brought you some things to change into. I imagine they will be a bit big but at least they are dry. You can change in the bedroom while I start a fire.”  
You slip into the bedroom, noticing the rather large bed with rumpled sheets. You wonder how many women he has brought back here. Honestly, you have no idea why you have come back with him. You have no intention of sleeping with him; you have only been with one man and he had told you that you were useless in bed. Really, you are very inexperienced and are sure that when Benedict discovers that, he will lose interest very quickly. Granted, you are quite surprised by how humble he is and such. Maybe he will surprise you in other ways. Either way, you are quite happy not to be alone at the moment; it is nice to have someone to talk to.  
You walk back in the living room where Benedict has a roaring fire going and is already pouring you each a glass of sherry. He hands you a glass and both of you sit on the couch. As you sip your drinks, you discuss literature and poetry. You cannot believe how genuinely interested in your book he is, asking all sorts of questions about it and you. After awhile, you start to get quite sleepy. You set your empty glass on the table as Benedict does the same. Before you know it, he has pulled you back against his chest and wrapped his arms around you. Normally, you would protest to something so forward but you are exhausted and it has been so long since anyone has held you. You lean your head back into his chest as he runs his fingers through your hair.  
“I apologize for being so forward but it seemed you needed someone to hold you like this, someone to show you that you have worth.”  
Benedict lays down on the couch, taking you with him. For awhile, you just lay there in silence, him stroking your hair. You are overwhelmed with how amazing it feels to be in someone’s arms again. And yet, it is so different than when you used to cuddle with your ex; there is so much compassion and care in the way Benedict holds you, something that was never there with your ex.   
“Thank you for being so nice to me. I don’t know why you are, but thank you.”  
“Why wouldn’t I be nice to you? Do you really have such a low view of yourself that you find yourself unworthy of being treated well?”  
“Well, my boyfriend made it pretty clear that I am not worth waiting for and based on how things have gone since I’ve been here, I’m clearly not even worth meeting either.”  
“Look at me.”  
You adjust your position so you are face to face with Benedict on the couch. Wow. His eyes truly are stunning.   
“You are, without a doubt, a girl worth waiting for. And meeting you has been one of the greatest pleasures of my life.”  
And with that, he reaches his hand up behind your head and pulls you closer to him. Before you can process what is happening, his lips are pressed against yours. It is a kiss like you have never had before, one with passion and desire. Your ex had definitely never kissed you like that. He pulls away from you and kisses your forehead, smiling at you.   
“Wow.”   
“What?”  
“My ex never kissed me like that.”  
“Like I said, your ex is boy. You need a man. Now, come, it’s late. Time for sleep.”  
You blush and hesitate as Benedict rises from the couch and begins heading towards the bedroom.  
“Aren’t you coming? Is something wrong?”  
“No, I just...I didn’t know you meant me to sleep in the bed with you.”  
“You don’t have to if you don’t want to. I just figured that you might want someone to sleep next to, nothing more. I am honestly not the kind of man to shag a girl he has just met. But cuddling is rather nice. Only if you want to.”  
“That actually sounds rather wonderful. Thank you.”  
The two of you go into the bedroom and Benedict turns the lights out.  
“I hope you don’t mind but I need to take my shirt off. I get rather hot when I sleep. Does that offend you?”  
“No, it’s fine. But thank you for asking.”  
He slips out of his t-shirt and you can’t help but admire his bare torso. You slip into bed and he puts his arms around you, kissing your temple. You snuggle into his chest, amazed at how comfortable you are around him.  
“Goodnight Benedict. And thank you for tonight. I am so glad I got to meet you.”  
“Goodnight. I assure you, the pleasure was all mine.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small aside: I know Benedict doesn't actually play the violin. But I liked the idea of it for my story.

The next morning, you awaken, surrounded by unfamiliar sheets. You gaze around the room, trying to place where you are. Then last night comes rushing back to you: Benedict, drinking, cuddling. A little smile plays across your face as you think about that sweet, attractive man who held you all night long. But where is he now? You slowly rise from the bed and venture into the living room. The strong smell of coffee brewing fills the room and you spy Benedict in the corner, shirtless, playing his violin. The beautiful music fills the air and you just stand there, mesmerized by the sight of him combined with the wonderful notes you are hearing. However, the moment is short lived as he quickly realizes he is being watched. Benedict raises his head and you are once again struck by how mesmerizing his eyes are.  
“You’re awake. Good. I made coffee if you would like some.”  
“Thank you. I would love some. And thank you again for last night. I really needed that.”  
“You are most welcome. I greatly enjoyed your company. How did you sleep?”  
“Very well. Thank you.”  
Benedict gently sets down his violin and moves towards the kitchen. You sit on the couch, watching him gracefully move about grabbing two mugs and pouring you each a cup of the hot coffee.  
“Cream and sugar in yours?”  
“Yes please. Thank you.”  
He brings the cups over to the couch and sits down beside you. He is still shirtless and you cannot stop yourself from staring, still in disbelief that last night had actually happened. You sit and sip in silence for awhile when Benedict asks,  
“I’m not sure what your plans are for today but I do have some business to attend to in town. However, I would love to have you over for dinner this evening, if you want.”  
“Yes. I would like that a lot.”  
“Good. I look forward to it.”  
You finish your coffee and Benedict finally gets dressed. You grab your now dry clothes and change into them. Walking out the door together, Benedict turns towards the tube,  
“Where do you live?”  
“Only a few blocks. I can walk.”  
“Alright. Well then I will see you tonight, say around 7?”  
“That sounds good. I will see you then.”  
He hugs you, kissing you on the cheek, and strides off. You turn in the direction of your flat, smiling the entire walk home.


	3. Chapter 3

That night, you arrive at Ben’s place, wearing your favorite top and tight jeans. You had considered dressing up a bit but weren’t sure if that would be too presumptuous for a night in. Although you had slept in the same bed last night, you weren’t entirely sure if Benedict is meaning this as a date or two friends just hanging out and you decide to err on the side of caution. You knock on the door and he quickly lets you inside, placing a kiss on your cheek. The dinner tastes as good as it smells and you and Ben eat while exchanging glances and polite conversation about your days. After dinner, you decide to move to the living room, Ben pouring each of you another glass of red wine.   
“Would you like to watch a film or something?” he asks.  
“Yeah, that sounds great,” You reply, taking another sip of your wine.  
Putting in some French foreign film, he rejoins you on the couch, slipping his left arm over your shoulders while continuing to hold his wine in his right hand. You watch the movie in comfortable silence, grateful for the company. You have no idea why a man like Benedict would have any interest in spending time with you but you are happy he does. He seems like such an amazing man, one you hope to get to know better. Having finished off three glasses of wine and setting your glass next to Benedict’s on the table, you snuggle deeper into his arms, enjoying the wonderful scent of his cologne as he places a spontaneous kiss into your hair.   
“I feel I have to tell you something,” he starts.  
You sit up to look at him, surprised by the sudden change of mood for the evening.  
“What is it?”  
“Last night, after we went to sleep, I dreamt about that kiss I gave you.”  
“You did?”  
“Yes. I told you that I am not a man to shag a girl on the first night and that is a true statement. But my mind had other intentions and it continued past that first kiss. Perhaps it is the wine talking but I felt I had to tell you that, to let you know that my feelings towards you are more than just ones of friendship.”  
“Well...I have to confess something to you too. Although I was nervous, I was also a bit sad that it stopped at one kiss. No one has ever kissed me like that before and the sensation of it stayed with me all last night and through today as well.”  
Benedict leans closer to you, placing a hand in your hair and looking into your eyes.  
“I want to kiss you again, right now. I want to treasure you, show you your amazing worth and beauty. Will you allow me to do that?”  
You can barely manage to nod as he presses his lips against yours, kissing you with hunger and affection. As you kiss him back, your hands find their way up his chest, meeting behind his neck to pull him closer into the kiss. Gently, he lays you back down on the couch, his tongue requesting entrance past your lips. You willingly grant him it, sighing as his tongue meets yours, exploring your mouth. For a long spell, you lay there, exchanging kisses, his hands caressing your sides while your fingers very gently twirl in his curly locks. Finally, he breaks away from you, gazing down at you with affection,  
“You are an exquisite kisser. I could feast on your lips until dawn. But I feel we must get some rest. Please stay with me again tonight.”  
You nod your agreement as he stands, helping you off the couch. Once in the bedroom, his hands wrap around your waist, bringing you close to him in order to kiss you again, before breaking away and finding a large shirt for you to wear. Both of you climb into bed, his arms coming around you as you settle your head on his naked chest. Gently, he lifts your chin, bringing his lips to meet yours once again. You kiss him until you are both breathless, finally laying your head back down to his chest and falling asleep to the sound of his rhythmic breathing.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, you awaken early and a smile creeps across your face as you open yours eyes and see Benedict's face so close to yours. He slowly opens his eyes, beaming at you, before saying,

"Now, there's a face I would never get tired of waking up to."

You blush, leaning in to kiss him good morning. Wrapping his arms around you, he deepens the kiss, pulling you flush against his chest as his hands slide up your back, your fingers once again playing with his hair. Once he breaks the kiss, you both slowly get out of bed, going to the kitchen where he begins making you coffee.

"I am terribly sorry but I will have to cut our morning rather short. I am needed on the Sherlock set in London this morning."

"That's okay. I understand completely," you say.

Suddenly, he turns you, a sneaky smirk on his face,

"I don't suppose you would want to come and see me down there later, would you? I mean I know it's a long commute but I think you would enjoy it. And I certainly would enjoy seeing you."

"I would love that."

You both finish your coffee and he hurries out the door, giving you the address of the set.

Later that day, you climb out of a cab, slowly making your way to where a section of street had been blocked off for shooting. Unsure of what to do, you glance around, searching for the tall, handsome man you are meeting. Finally, he emerges from within a crowd of people. You can't help but stare at him in his long coat, scarf, and that sexy purple shirt that had started its own fandom. He approaches you, signalling for you to come inside the barrier. Once you enter and re-close the blockade, he wraps his arms around you and plants a spontaneous kiss on your lips as a group of fangirls looks on with jealousy.

"Sorry," he apologized, "I am just so excited to see you. You look incredibly lovely."

You blushed but lean up to press another kiss to his lips.

"I'm excited to see you too. And, I love this outfit on you...I think it might be my favorite."

"You know, I hear that a lot about this shirt and I don't know why."

"Well that's what you get when you wear the purple shirt of sex?"

"The what?"

"Purple shirt of sex...oh, maybe you didn't hear that one. The fandom has named your shirts."

"All of them?"

"The main ones. You have the purple shirt of sex, the black shirt of seduction, and the tightey-whitey shirt."

"I don't have a reaction to that."

"The Sherlock fandom has issues," you say with a smile.

Benedict is about to respond when someone walks up to you, a man with blonde hair and silver-blue eyes.

"You must be the girl he has not stopped talking about all morning," he says, smiling at you, "Martin, it's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. He talked about me all morning?"

Benedict looks embarassed but confirms that it is true; you find yourself blushing again. The two of you talk with Martin for a bit before it is time for them to film one last scene for the day. As you sit in a chair off to the side, you watch giddily as Benedict transforms into Sherlock; it is fun to see. After all the filming is done, Benedict introduces you to everyone and shows you around the set. Just as you are about to leave, Steven Moffat himself walks up. You just stare at him for a second as he introduces himself,

"Hi, Steven Moffat. It's nice to meet you. I have already heard quite a lot about you," he said, casting a look at Benedict, who just grins. You look at the writing genius for a second before finally responding,

"I'm not sure whether I want to hug you or punch you in the face."

"I get that a lot."

You decide a handshake is a safe bet, in the end.


	5. Chapter 5

After waiting for the fangirls and paparazzi to clear out, you and Benedict get in his personal car and head over to a small place for lunch. Benedict is friends with the owner and is able to get you a private table in the back. The two of you sit, munching on fish and chips and exchanging smiles and glances. After awhile, he looks at you, an amused look on his face,

"So, I noticed that overnight bag you left in my car. Were you intending on staying the night?" he asks, a glint in his eye.

Your face turns bright red, wishing you could just vanish into the floor.

"No...no. Sorry. That is not what I was trying to imply. I just didn't know how long I would be in town and it is a long trip back and I thought I could just get a hotel if it got too late. No, I wasn't trying to be presumptuous. I'm sorry."

He laughs, entertained by your frantic explanation, before reaching over and taking your hand in his. You look up from where your eyes had been focused on your lap.

"I would love to have you stay with me; I was hoping you would. Actually, I was meaning to ask if you would stay with me for a few days."

Your eyes open wide as a smile begins to crawl across your face,

"Really?"

"Yes, I mean, I will honestly be gone quite a bit with shooting but you are more than welcome to just spend time at my flat, maybe work on your novel. I even have an old typewriter you can use if you want. I just want to spend more time with you."

You can't control your smile now, beaming from ear to ear.

"I would love that."

He smiles at you before placing a kiss into your palm, releasing your hand and returning to his food.

"Wait," you realize, "I only brought clothes and stuff for one day."

"That is no matter. I will have one of the women from set take you shopping for the things you will need."

"Thank you," you say, still in utter disbelief that this is happening. Two days ago, you were crying into a glass of whiskey about your ex-boyfriend and now you are sitting in a pub in London with Benedict Cumberbatch and making plans to stay at his place. No one back home would believe this, even if you told them.

Once you finish lunch, the car takes both of you back to his flat where he helps you get settled. He shows you how to work the tv, where everything is in his place, and even gives you full access to his library which took the place of his second bedroom. After awhile, he needs to go back to the set for the remainder of the afternoon, but he leaves you with a lingering kiss on your lips and a promise to be back that night, dinner in tow. You smile to yourself, pulling out your writing to work on, and already looking forward to the evening.


	6. Chapter 6

The rest of your day is spent working on your novel and exploring Benedict’s library; he has so many incredible books. You are just picking up a book of Keats’s poetry when you hear the front door open.  
“Darling, I hope you like Chinese food. It just sounded too good to pass up tonight,” Benedict says, holding a massive bag in his hand.  
You emerge from the library, book still in hand, and walk up to greet him with a kiss. He beams down at you, kissing you again, before wandering into the kitchen in search of eating utensils. Soon, the two of you are sitting in his living room, eating the food right out of the containers and talking about how his filming went for the afternoon, a cheesy movie playing on the telly. Feeling stuffed, Benedict picks up the remaining food, placing it in the fridge for later, and joining you on the couch once again. You snuggle into his arms, inhaling the clean scent of him, and he runs his fingers through your hair; you have never been so content and happy in your life. Your ex-boyfriend definitely never made you feel like this. When you were spending time with him, it always felt like he wanted to be elsewhere or that he just had nothing better to do at the time. But with Benedict, it seems like there is literally nowhere else in the world he would rather be than with you and it is astounding to think that you only met him a few days ago. The two of you remain cuddled on the couch, watching the movie, when Benedict notices the book of poetry sitting on the side table,  
“You like Keats?”  
“Yeah, ever since I studied him in high school, he has been one of my favorite poets.”  
“Would you like me to read you some poems?”  
You nod your head eagerly; Benedict’s voice is already naturally melt-worthy and hearing him read your favorite poet sounds like heaven. Picking up the book, he flips through it, automatically finding what you know is one of his favorites,  
“Ode to a Nightingale,” he begins, as you sigh and lean your head against his chest.  
He reads to you for hours, finally finishing the last poem in the book, and yet you wish you could listen to him for the rest of the night. But he has other plans as he sets the book down, lifts your chin, and dips his mouth to yours, moving his lips languidly against your own. You kiss him back, running your hands up his sweater and wrapping your fingers behind his neck to pull him closer to you, deepening the kiss. Slowly, he lowers you down on the couch, his tongue pushing in to dance with yours. You sigh into his mouth as his elegant fingers beginning tracing lines up and down your sides. On that couch, you kiss him until breath no longer seems to matter. It is only when his mouth finally leaves your own to leave a trail of kisses down your neck, that you whisper into his ear,  
“Shall we continue this in the bedroom?”  
He lifts himself off you, smiling down at you and brushing a piece of loose hair from your face, replying,  
“I thought you would never ask,” and helps you from the couch only to lead you into his bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

You slowly wake up, smiling as you realize you are in Benedict's bed once again, his face mere inches from yours. Impulsively, you lean over and place a kiss on his lips, waking him up. He beams at you, bringing you closer to give you a proper kiss. As he finally pulls away, he just looks at you, tracing his finger down your cheek.

"For the first time ever, I am sad I have to go and film today. I would much rather just stay here all day with you."

You blush, turning your head from him slightly, and a puzzled look crosses his face.

"Why do you always look at me with disbelief when I say I want to spend time with you?"

"It just seems so unbelievable. I mean, I am just some girl you met when she was crying in a bar three days ago. I guess I am just waiting for you to see what everyone else in my life has already realized."

"I'm afraid I really don't understand what you mean."

You sigh, taking a deep breath before trying to explain.

"You see, my whole life has been a parade of people who have gotten bored with me and walked out of my life without so much as a single goodbye. At first, I thought it was just something wrong with them but after so many people, you start to realize it must actually be something wrong with you. I guess I'm just waiting for that moment when you realize what they all eventually did."

A look of genuine sorrow graces Benedict's face as he brushes him thumb across your cheek to remove the single tear that has fallen.

"It breaks my heart that people have treated you that way; you definitely do not deserve that, by any means. Listen, all that most people see of me is my friendly and easygoing nature to the people that constantly surround me. But what no one understands is that I actually struggle with many abandonment issues and I do not form attachments easily, especially romantic ones. I am not spending time with you just to have my kicks with you and then leave you; I give you my word on that. I want to be with you, in whatever capacity you allow me, whether that be a romantic relationship or only friendship."

He wraps his arms around your waist, pulling you against him and he strokes his fingers through your hair.

"I have no idea how to make you see that you are beautiful, that you are worthy, that you are enough, but I have every intention of figuring it out, if you will let me. Will you allow me to do that for you?"

You nod your head against his chest, a smile slowly returning to your face. He pulls you away from him, gazing at you before bringing his lips down to yours, kissing you breathless before he pulls away.

"Tonight, I will come home and lavish every bit of attention on you I can muster. But sadly, now, I must get ready to head over to the set."

He gives you one last kiss before rolling out of bed and heading for the shower. Slowly, you get out of bed yourself, wandering to the kitchen and starting to brew coffee, pouring yourself a cup when it is finished and leaning against the counter in the kitchen. He soon emerges from the shower, walking quickly through the living room as he realizes he left his clothes in the bedroom, gripping his towel tightly around his waist. You smile to yourself, really having no complaints about seeing him in that state. Finally, he emerges from his room, dressed in a simple t-shirt and jeans, walking to the kitchen and pouring himself some coffee.

"And you even have coffee waiting for me when I get out of the shower? Be careful or I'll become very spoiled."

"Well, dashing, kind, gentlemen deserve to be spoiled," you say with a sassy grin, leaning up to place a kiss on his cheek as he blushes. 

Once he finishes his coffee, he grabs his coat and starts for the door. Suddenly, he stops and turns back to you,

"Oh, here. I'm going to give you the spare key to this place. That way, you aren't stuck here all day. You can go out and explore London or whatever, if you wish."

"Thanks. I just might do that today."

"Excellent. Well, I will be back later," he says, placing another quick kiss on your lips before heading out the door, shooting you one last lingering look as he vanishes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I admit, this chapter is kind of cheesy but it makes me smile anyway.

Finishing your coffee, you decide a shower is in order. You slip into the hot water, trying to decide what to do all day. After pondering awhile, you decide that you want to do something special for Benedict, to thank him for everything he has done for you. You climb out of the shower, dressing, and decide to do some shopping.   
Benedict arrives home around 7, having texted you earlier that day to say that is when he would be there. Stepping in the door, he is greeted by an incredible aroma. He smiles as he removes his coat, glancing around the flat for you. As he enters, he is stopped by the sight of his table set very formally, candles burning, and soft music playing.   
“You have been quite busy today I see,” he says, still looking for you but seeing no sign of you, “Darling, where are you?”  
Suddenly, you emerge from the bedroom, wearing a slinky, red, low-cut dress, cut just above the knee and with halter straps that meet behind your neck. For a moment, Benedict just stares at you, glancing over your body, unable to find words.  
“Do you like it?” you ask, watching a huge smile slowly appear on his face.  
“You look simply ravishing,” he replies, stepping over to you and throwing his arms around your waist as he lowers his mouth to yours, kissing you hungrily and pressing you back against the doorframe. You return the kiss with equal passion, one arm around his neck as your other hand slides up his chest. When you finally break apart, you just smile up at him as he gazes down at you.  
“What is the occasion for all this? I was supposed to devote the evening to you.”  
“Well, you have been so wonderful to me these last few days, I wanted to do something special for you.”  
“Your agreeing to stay with me has been special enough.”  
“Well, in that case, I can just change into sweats and not let you eat the dinner,” you say cheekily, moving as if to go back into the bedroom. He grabs your wrist and spins you back to him, pulling you tight against him before kissing you deeply again.  
“Don’t even think about it,” he grins, kissing you again.

The dinner is amazing, and he seems to spend most of it praising your cooking skills.  
“You know, I warned you about spoiling me. Now I will expect food of this caliber every night.”  
“Well, maybe if you’re nice, I can make that happen,” you say with a smirk.  
He smiles back at you, taking a sip of his wine and continuing to enjoy his meal. Once the table is clear and the dishes cleaned, he walks over to the table and extends his hand.  
“Please dance with me.”  
You smile at him, accepting his hand as he leads you into the middle of his kitchen, pressing play on the computer you had set up to play music during dinner. The song The Way You Look Tonight fills the kitchen as he pulls you close to him, one hand around your waist, the other holding yours close to his chest.   
“I feel this is quite a fitting song,” he says, smiling down at you, kissing you softly, causing a blush to cross your cheek.   
The two of you sway to the music, him occasionally twirling you before bringing you close to him again. Sighing happily, you lean your head into his chest, your heart beating wildly, knowing that these next few days will go far too fast and wishing you could stay like this with him forever.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter but an important one :)

The next fews days are some of the happiest of your life. Every morning, you wake up in Benedict’s arms and then enjoy a cup of coffee with him between the many kisses he continues to lavish on you. During the day, he is at the set and you spend your time working on your novel and reading. You also take time each day to go to the grocery store and buy what you need to make dinner that evening; you have never been happier. Each night you spend with Benedict only endears him to you more; his sweet demeanor, humble attitude, and constant attention to you.   
One night, you notice that he seems a bit off; he is quiet and somewhat terse.  
“Is everything okay?” you ask, worried about what his answer might be.  
“It’s fine.”  
You give him a look that says you really don’t belive him, but you don’t want to press the issue. Finally, he looks at you again,  
“Does it make you mad that I never take you out anywhere?”  
“What? No? I mean, I never really thought about it honestly.”  
“Well it upsets me a bit that I can’t take you out. Bloody paparazzi.”  
“I don’t mind. Really! I just like spending time with you.”  
“But I should be able to take you out. A boyfriend should be able to take his beautiful girlfriend out on nice dates without having cameras flashed in their faces and rumors spreading!”  
You smile a bit, despite how frustrated you can see he is.  
“Girlfriend?”  
Benedict looks up at you suddenly, realizing what he just let slip.  
“Well, yeah, I mean, aren’t you? I realize we probably should have actually had this conversation before telling Martin and a few others on set that you were my girlfriend. I am really sorry; I was very presumptuous and rude in doing that.”  
“No, I mean, I am perfectly okay with it. I just...never knew you considered me your girlfriend,” you say, beaming at him.  
“I do. I guess I kind of have ever since I made you dinner that second night.”  
You smile at him again, reaching across the table to take his hand and place a kiss into his palm. He intertwines his fingers with yours, beaming at you, until a look a frustration crosses his face.  
“I just want to be able to take you out and show you off. You deserve so much better than just being hidden away in my flat every night. But once the paparazzi and press get wind of the fact that I have a girlfriend, we will never hear the end of it; and dealing with them is not something you should have to do.”   
You take a few more bites, considering what he said, when an idea strikes you.  
“What if we don’t let them know we are together?”   
Benedict looks up from his plate, intrigued, his look encouraging you to keep going.  
“What if we showed up at places separate and didn’t leave together? I would simply look like a girl you met and spent the evening with. But you and I would know we were actually on a date. It would make it exciting, like we were having an affair or something.”  
Your speech is getting faster the more excited you get and he smiles at the fire in your eyes. A huge grin crosses his face as he considers your plan.  
“Yes, this could work. I could still take you out, but the press would not catch wind of it nearly as easily. There might be one or two that put it together but it takes more than that to cause a press ruckus.”  
You smile proudly, happy that you came up with such a great plan.   
“There is only one problem,” he says.  
“What is that?”  
“I don’t actually get to show you off, show the world how amazing and beautiful my girlfriend is.”  
“Well, while we are together for the night you could show me off. You know, draw attention to the fact you are talking to a pretty girl,” you reply with a sassy smirk, “and I will be making every other girl in the place jealous because I am talking to you.”  
He lifts your hand to his face, placing a kiss into your palm.  
“I like this plan. I say we try it out tomorrow. There is this little Italian place I have really been wanting you to try. I will head there right after shooting and sit at the bar. You can show up half an hour later and casually sit next to me. And we can take it from there.”  
“It’s a date,” you say, smiling at him once again.


	10. Chapter 10

The next night, you show up at the restaurant, looking fabulous in your purple dress and heels. You have to admit you are a bit nervous; this seemed like such a good idea last night but now you are worried that you won’t be able to keep up the strangers masquerade the entire night and the press will find out about you and Benedict. Taking a deep breath, you step into the place. Dean Martin plays over the speakers as candles flicker on all the tables. To your right is the bar and you glance over, seeing Benedict already sitting there. Thankfully, there are quite a few people at the bar so it won’t look awkward if you take the stool right next to his. You approach him,  
“Excuse me, is this seat taken?” you ask him.  
“No, not at all,” he replies with a smile.   
You signal the bartender and order a glass of red wine. Once it arrives, you sip on it slowly, not really sure what to do at that point. Suddenly, Benedict turns to you,  
“I hope this is not too forward of me but you are very beautiful.”  
“Thank you,” you reply, blushing.  
“I’m Benedict.”  
You make all the polite introductions, acting as if you don’t know each other and are just meeting for the first time. Conversation is struck up and to any outside observer it looks as if you are just two strangers who happen to be enjoying each other’s company for the evening. Looking over the menus, you both order and the bartender turns to place the order into the computer. Surreptitiously, Benedict reaches for your hand under the counter, knowing it is too dark under there for people to notice. He intertwines his fingers with yours and brushes him thumb over your hand as you both exchange a small smile. The food comes and you both enjoy the meal, still conversing easily and ordering another glass of wine. Before you know it, hours have passed and people have come and gone but no cameras have flashed and it seems your ruse is working. After you have both finished, he offers to pay for your meal.  
“It is the least I can do after you have graced me with the privilege of your company this evening,” he says, politely kissing the top of your hand.  
“Thank you. I really appreciate that. I enjoyed meeting you. Perhaps we will see each other again.”  
“Perhaps,” he replies.  
“Well, it is getting late and I should probably be going.”  
“Have a wonderful rest of your evening.”  
“You as well, Benedict.”  
And after he helps you off your stool, you make your way towards the door, casting one more smile back his way before hailing a cab and giving him Benedict’s address. You can’t wait until he gets back to his place.


	11. Chapter 11

About twenty minutes after you get back, Bendict walks through the door. You are reading on the couch but get up to greet him. He quickly makes his way across the room, his long legs crossing the distance in no time. Before you have a moment to react, he wraps his arm around your waist, pulling you close to him and bringing his mouth down on yours. He kisses you passionately, eagerly. You kiss him back, hands sliding up his coat, which he didn’t even bother to take off, and into his hair, wanting to be closer to him. When you both are completely breathless, he breaks the kiss, staring down at you.  
“You have no idea how much I have wanted to do that all night and not being able to do that in the restaurant just built my anticipation.”  
“I wanted to kiss you so badly too. But I have to admit, that was kind of fun.”  
“It really was. It just seemed so dangerous and yet it was so wonderful to be able to actually be with you on a real date.”  
He leans down and captures your lips again, tongue slipping into your mouth and you sigh into his. He kisses you as if he can’t get enough of you. Finally, he breaks the kiss again, removing his coat and shoes and settling down with you on the couch, bringing his arms around you and pulling you into his chest.  
“I can’t believe I have such an amazing girlfriend.”  
“You know, I bet she is almost as wonderful as my boyfriend,” you say, placing a kiss into his palm. He smiles down at you, kissing you again before helping you off the couch.  
“Shall we go to bed?”  
“It’s a bit early, don’t you think?”  
“Well I never said I had any intentions of sleeping.”  
You smile at him, shaking your head, before taking his hand and leading him towards the bedroom. The moment you enter, he pushes you playfully on the bed before following you down, kissing you briefly before moving to kiss a line down your neck and across your collarbone. His hands move to the bottom of your dress and he slowly begins lifting it. Until you stop him.  
“Um...Benedict...it’s not that I don’t want to do this but would it be okay if we waited...” you say hesitantly, worried that your desire to wait will cause him to leave you.  
He pulls back from you, gazing down at you with that loving stare,  
“Of course my love. I am just as content just to lay by your side all night. It doesn’t really matter what else we do.”  
You smile at him, bringing his lips back down to yours and kissing him languidly. Breaking the kiss, you reply,  
“Well, I didn’t say we couldn’t do anything.”  
He grins at you, shifting you so that your head is on the pillow before lowering himself down onto you, kissing a line up your neck before capturing your lips again. And you both kiss and cuddle until you can see the first light of day peeking through the blinds.


	12. Chapter 12

The next week passes you by in a familiar and happy blur; your days are spent writing and your nights are spent with Benedict, sometimes going on dates, sometimes just staying in. You still can’t believe how fast things have happened. Finally, Benedict gets a break in the shooting and you both decide to go back to Yorkshire. You don’t even go back to your own flat once you get there, content to spend your time with your wonderful boyfriend. That night, over dinner, he looks at you with a funny look on his face.  
“What?” you ask.  
“I was just thinking and I know this might seem kind of sudden, but, there is really no sense in you spending all that money on rent and bills when you don’t spend anytime on your own place. Maybe you should...just...move your stuff in here.”  
“Really?”  
“Of course. I mean, you will be constantly running back there to grab things anyway but you haven’t spent a single night there in weeks. It would just make logical sense to move your things here.”  
“Okay. I’ll talk to the landlord tomorrow.”  
He smiles at you as you both continue eating your dinner. Wow, who would have thought two months ago that you would be not only dating Benedict Cumberbatch but moving in with him.  
The next day, you gets things all straightened out and begin packing. Within a week, you are all ready to go and you move your things into Benedict’s flat. After much talking, the two of you decided that some stuff would be sent to his flat in London as well. As you unpack the final box, you look at him, smiling, before leaning up to kiss him. He gazes down at you.  
“I’m so glad you trusted me enough to move in with me. I know it is a big step.”  
“Well, I know you care a great deal about me and it seemed like the right thing to do.”  
He gazes down at you before kissing you slowly, passionately, as he lifts you off your feet and carries you into the now-shared bedroom where he spends the rest of the night showing you just how much he cares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay between chapters. There has been a lot of flooding where I live and much life chaos.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning, you wake up to Benedict pressing a soft kiss to your lips; he had just gotten a call and needed to go back into London that day. After that, he would have a few days off to spend only with you. He quickly dresses and heads out the door with a promise to be back later that evening. You lay around in bed for a bit, enjoying the soft sound of rain pattering on the roof, but eventually crawl out of the covers and head to the kitchen. After starting a pot of coffee, you sit down to work on your book. Lately, you have made great progress on it and are eager to keep writing before you lose your momentum.   
The morning hours stretch on and you are definitely on a roll with the plot. Deciding to save your progress so far, you move your mouse to the save button. But something goes wrong and suddenly your last six pages of work are gone; nothing you do brings them back. You blink back the tears forming in your eyes and decide to abandon the writing for today; you are far too upset to write anything of quality anyway. You watch telly for awhile before getting bored and decide to go to the store for stuff to make dinner that evening. After pouring some coffee into a disposable to-go cup, you grab your coat and head out the door.  
You are glad to see it has stopped raining and happily make your way to the store. About halfway there, you get distracted by something in the distance and trip over a crack in the sidewalk; coffee spills everywhere. Great. This is just what you needed to add to your day. You throw the cup away and proceed to the store. As you wander the shelves, you suddenly realize one of the stock boys is staring at you. Concerned you spilled coffee on yourself, you do a quick outfit check. But, finding nothing, you finally address the boy,  
"Can I help you?"  
"Yeah. You know, I normally don't go for fat chicks but with your tits, it could be worth it."  
Both enraged and hurt, you quickly turn to leave the store, once again fighting the tears that are threatening to spill over. You rush down the sidewalk, just wanting to be home. You are almost there when a car turning too quickly splashes through a huge puddle, sending a wave of muddy water that thoroughly soaks you. The tears finally come as you practically run the last block, making your way quickly up the stairs and into the flat. You strip off your now wet and dirty clothes, intent on taking a hot shower. The water turns on and you step inside. After washing your hair, you reach for the soap when the water suddenly goes cold. This is not happening. When jiggling the knobs does nothing, you turn the water off and get out of the shower. It is only late afternoon but you throw on your pajamas and crawl back into bed. Once snuggled beneath the covers, the tears come in great sobs; you cry until you drift off to sleep.  
A few hours later, you wake up to someone gently shaking you.  
"Darling, are you alright? Did you sleep all day?"  
Gently, Benedict rolls you over, finally noticing your tear-stained face.  
"Oh, love, what happened?" he asks with concern, kissing you soundly and pulling you into his chest. The tears begin again as you relay your day to him. You finish and glance up at him; his face is plastered with a look of concern for you and rage against the stock boy who made the rude comment. He is silent a moment before finally looking down at you, saying,  
"First of all, you are not fat. Second, he is technically not wrong about the other part. If you need convincing on either point, I have methods of doing so."  
He leans down and captures your lips, kissing you languidly until you are both breathless. Parting, you lay your head back down on his chest as he runs his fingers through your hair.  
"How about this?" he begins, "You go and take a long, hot shower; I can show you how to fix the water issue. While you do that, I will heat up something for dinner. We can eat then I will make us some drinks and we can watch a movie. After that, I will spend the remainder of the evening demonstrating how much I care about you and how beautiful I find you. Does that sound good?"  
You look up at him, tears in your eyes as you nod.  
"Good," he says, leaning down and kissing you again. You both get off the bed and head into the bathroom. After he fixes the water, he leaves you to your shower and goes off to fix dinner. As you strip down and step into the hot water, you think about just how lucky you are to have a man like Benedict in your life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took forever. Life got crazy with my best friend moving in and us working on starting an online cupcake business!


	14. Chapter 14

After your rough day, you decide to take a quite lengthy shower, knowing Benedict will understand. Eventually you turn off the luscious hot water and step out, wrapping a towel around you as you make your way to the bedroom to grab some clean clothes. Dressed and already feeling much better, you make your way to the kitchen where you are greeted by the wonderful scent of garlic, onion, and something rich and alcoholic. Benedict said that he was just going to heat up something for dinner but it is obvious he changed his mind. You step in the kitchen and see him bent over a cutting board, humming to himself as he chops some vegetables and throws them in a pot that it simmering on the stove next to him. On the counter beside him stands an empty bottle of Guinness.   
“What’s all this?” you ask him, stepping over to him and wrapping your arms around his waist.  
He smiles down at you, placing a quick kiss on your lips before answering.  
“I thought you deserved some homemade comfort food rather than re-heated leftovers so I am making some Irish stew.”  
“It smells amazing.”  
“Good. I hope it tastes just as amazing. This will take a bit to simmer so you can put some music on if you want.”  
You smile at him and head over to his computer that he left open on the table. Glancing through his music, you make a quick playlist and soon the sounds of Frank Sinatra and Dean Martin are filling the kitchen. Going back to Benedict, you hop on the counter next to him, watching him cook, both of you occasionally singing to the music.  
Finally dinner is ready and Benedict insists you sit down as he serves you. He pours two large bowls of soup and two nice glasses of a high-priced Merlot he had picked up a few days earlier. The two of you sit eating and chatting as he keeps sending you loving glances across the table. Afterwards, he clears the dishes, simply placing them in the sink to soak as he tells you to sit on the couch and he will bring more drinks over. A few minutes later, Benedict is joining you on the sofa, handing you a drink he mixed up, a specialty of his he claims. You take a sip, relishing the sweet and slightly spicy flavor of the drink. It is quite strong but you have no complaints.  
“Alright,” Benedict begins, “so I do have a movie in mind, if you’re okay with that.”  
“Absolutely,” you reply, trusting his judgment.  
He gets up and puts a DVD in the player. Before you have a chance to see what it is, he presses play. It only takes you seconds to recognize it as Breakfast At Tiffany’s. Sighing happily, you settle into Benedict’s side. His arm goes around you and you both continue sipping your drinks as you watch the film, occasionally exchanging kisses and loving glances. All too soon, the movie ends and Benedict turns the player off. Looking down at you, he says,   
“So, I admit I picked that movie because you have always reminded me of Holly Golightly, from the moment I met you.”  
“Really? In what way?”  
“You are beautiful and independent and unique. You make my life so interesting and you aren’t afraid to take chances. You also don’t see how incredible and breathtaking you really are. But I want to be the one to show you that.”  
Tearing up slightly, you reply,  
“That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. I am so lucky to have you in my life. I don’t know what I would do without you.”  
“Well,” Benedict responds, a sassy smirk on his face, “for starters, there would probably be a lot less of this.”  
He leans down and captures your lips, causing you to sigh into his mouth as he lowers you to the couch. Your hand finds its way into his hair where you play lightly with his curls, holding his mouth to yours and controlling the way his lips move over yours. Breathless, he releases your lips and begins kissing a line down your neck.  
“Shall we move this to the bedroom?” he whispers against your skin.  
You nod and he lifts you in his arms, carrying you to the bed. Placing you on it, he follows you down, capturing your lips once again, keeping his earlier promise of showing you how beautiful you are for the rest of the night.


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning, you wake up in a happy daze. Benedict is still fast asleep, his arm wrapped tightly around your middle. Snuggling in closer to him, you let your mind drift to yesterday. Yes, it was a horrible day but Benedict really made it all better. He is the perfect man for you and you can’t believe you found him. Not only has he been super loving and caring, making you see yourself in a whole new light, but he has been so patient with you and your desire to wait to sleep with him. Which, when you truly think about it, is kind of weird. I mean, you are living with him, sharing a bed with him every night, but you haven’t had sex yet. Granted, you have reasons for wanting to wait. The last time you slept with a guy, it did not turn out well. But you know it will be different with Benedict, that he won’t treat you the way your ex did. Perhaps it is time to finally trust him. And you can’t think of a more perfect moment for it.  
Rolling over, you gently lean in and kiss your wonderful boyfriend. He slowly begins to wake up and kiss you back, sighing contentedly as he pulls you closer. After awhile, you release his mouth, moving your lips to his neck and slowly kissing your way up to the sensitive spot right below his ear, the one that has him groaning slightly as he begins to wake up further. Your hands begin roaming his bare torso, one sliding down to the edge of his boxers and even further down. Suddenly, Benedict is wide awake.   
“What are you doing?” he asks curiously, his hand moving to stop yours before he loses control.  
“Well,” you begin, “I was just thinking about how wonderful you have been to me. Not only yesterday but ever since we met. And, I was thinking just how patient you have been with me about the whole waiting thing. And, well, I think I’m done waiting. I put it off so long because things did not end well with the one guy I have slept with. But you’re not him. I love you and I want to do this with you.”  
Benedict just looks at you a moment, a sleepy smile crossing his face.  
“You love me?” he says, grinning.  
Did you say that? You definitely did. You hadn’t planned it but, now that it is out there, you realize you mean every word of it.  
“Yes,” you tell him, “I do. I really do. I love you. I hope that doesn’t...scare you...or anything.”  
“Not at all. I love you too...since the day I met you.”  
He leans up and captures your lips, kissing you passionately as his hands tangle in your hair. Before long, his tongue slides along your lips, slipping inside to explore your mouth and you press yourself closer to him. One of his hands leaves your hair and slides down to the edge of the shirt you usually sleep in, beginning to lift it. But he pauses a moment.  
“Are you sure about this?” he asks you.  
You nod your head yes and he slowly removes the shirt over your head. For a moment, he just stares at you, his eyes looking over every beautiful inch of you. And then his hands begin exploring your body, learning you, as he leans up to kiss you again. His fingers move over every inch of you, discovering which places make you sigh in happiness and how your body reacts to him. Then his mouth is exploring everywhere his hands just did. Before long, you are gasping for him, needing him. You reach your hand down and remove his boxers, intent on returning the wonderful pleasure he is giving you. But he stops you.  
“No,” he tells you, “this morning is all about you.”  
His mouth returns to your skin, moving everywhere until you can’t stand not having him closer. You beg for him and he readily obliges as he rolls on top of you. In a single motion, he fits the two of you together, as close as two people can be. And for the rest of the morning, he makes love to you, ensuring you have experienced waves of pleasure many times before finally giving into his own.


	16. Chapter 16

Several days later, Benedict approaches you as you are making dinner. He looks nervous and you wonder exactly what he is about to say.   
“Darling,” he begins, “I have something to ask you. And know that you can definitely say no.”  
“Okay,” you reply, a nervous hesitation in your voice.  
Your mind races through many possibilities of what he wants to ask you. The one that sticks out most in your mind is something you haven’t really thought about too much yet: marriage. It’s not that you don’t love Benedict. In fact, you love him more than any other guy you’ve ever known. But the idea of marriage still scares you. You haven’t been dating this man very long and you aren’t sure you are ready for that kind of long term commitment. But just as your mind is beginning to go into full panic mode of how you will reply, Benedict puts your thoughts at ease.  
“I was wondering if I might formally introduce you as my girlfriend to the public. Before you answer, I know I am asking a lot. The paparazzi and tabloids can be ruthless. And your privacy is certain to be invaded. If you feel you are not ready for this yet, I will completely understand.”  
He looks as if he about to say more but you stop his ramblings with a firm kiss pressed to his lips.   
“I would love for you to tell people I am your girlfriend,” you reassure him.  
The smile that crosses his face is huge as he wraps his arms around you, sweeping you off your feet and twirling you about the kitchen as he kisses you.  
“Wonderful. I actually think I know the perfect event as well. There is a charity dinner next Friday. We can dress in our finest and I can finally show the world just how lucky I am to have a woman like you in my life. Of course, I might have to fend off any other men vying for your affection. But that is a price I am willing to pay.”  
You shake your head at his ridiculousness and lean up for another kiss. His hands tangle in your hair as he deepens the kiss, pressing you back against the counter. It is several minutes later when you finally pull apart, breathless.  
“You know,” you say as you run your fingers through his hair, “I wouldn’t mind waiting a bit for dinner if you don’t.”  
“I don’t mind one bit,” he replies, leaning down to kiss your neck, “And did you have any particular activity in mind for while we wait?”  
“I have a few ideas,” you respond, pulling away from him.  
You take his hand and lead him slowly to the bedroom. When you get there, you immediately capture his lips again, both of you toppling onto the bed as the idea of dinner leaves your mind completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize again for taking so long to add another scene. And I know this one is rather short. But I promise to put up another one very soon. Hope you all are still enjoying the story :)


End file.
